


Guess

by hurricanedelta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/pseuds/hurricanedelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy brolentines day you nerds</p>
<p>there should be a kenhina fic uploaded in a few days that follows this so read that if you want lmao</p>
<p>i hope you enjoyed this!!!</p></blockquote>





	Guess

“Bro, you know what day it is?”

Nishinoya beams up at Tanaka, “Of course, Ryuu. Our time has finally come.”

“The one day of the year we can truly shine…”

“Brolentines Day!” the two of them yelled, and Sugawara rolled his eyes, walking away from the duo as they began talking about getting each other _broquets_ and such. He was unsure why the two of them came to school on this day, because all they did was this drabble.

According to Hinata, Kageyama and Tsukishima had gotten quite a few notes shoved in their shoe lockers and chocolates, and apparently Yamaguchi got confessed to at lunch. He then went onto explain his own plans with Kenma, and how he was planning to surprise him that night. Sugawara had to admit, Hinata’s idea was cute, and it was a refreshing change from _broses_ and _daffodudes_ (it wasn’t that hard, but still).

Watching their antics was nice though, seeing them all smiling and happy. Daichi got a rather abrupt (and frankly scarring) text from Kuroo that really made Sugawara question the type of person the Nekoma captain was. It was nothing against him, in fact Sugawara was astounded he could say something so casually, but _his eyes._ Sugawara had seen things (and here he was thinking some of Oikawa’s texts where strange).

Practice ended same as usual – Tanaka and Nishinoya were declaring their undying broship for each other, Hinata was babbling on about Kenma and Kageyama was telling him to shut up, Asahi was talking with Daichi about their plans for the night, and everyone just seemed to be in a great mood. Sugawara cleaned up as usual, until Coach Ukai called him over alone.

“There’s someone outside to see you,” he looked vaguely annoyed, staring through the door as though it was the enemy. Sugawara furrowed his eyebrows, and stepped outside, poking his head around the corner. He raised an eyebrow, staring.

It was one of Oikawa’s moments – the first thing Sugawara noticed was the rose in his hand, the stem covered slightly by his jersey. Then the annoying perfect smile that graced his face, and as he winked one side was higher than the other. He held out the rose, almost as though he was bowing to Sugawara. Sugawara continued staring.

“Kou-chan~ Happy Valentine’s day!” he exclaimed, and Sugawara stepped further outside, not wanting anyone to see this. Especially Nishinoya or Tanaka, who would never give it up ( _ever_ ), and that is not something he wants.

Oikawa was graceful as always, and Sugawara reached out and grabbed the rose, accepting it gratefully. Sugawara smiled his signature smile – one that made Oikawa wonder if flowers were growing behind him. Sugawara put it to his nose and sniffed it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tooru. This is lovely, thank you.”

Oikawa laughed softly, eyeing Ukai standing at the door, watching over them almost protectively – something Sugawara was completely unaware of. He could hear the squeaking of sneakers on the floor, and Kageyama still yelling at Hinata. He could hear the crickets beginning to chirp, and the sound of the wind softly blowing around them.

It was starting to darken, the sun barely illuminating the area on the horizon, the sky coloured in soft pinks and oranges, soon to be taken over by the black of night. It was perfect, in Oikawa’s opinion.

“Kou-chan, guess what!”

Sugawara stopped, “What?”

Oikawa grabbed him by the waist, and pulled him close, giving him the eyes, the eyes reserved for him and only him, and grinned, dipping Sugawara and kissing him, holding him up with ease.

Sugawara felt nothing but shock as he was leant backwards, and held, and as Oikawa kissed him he quickly responded, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s neck almost for dear life. It was passionate, but quick, and as Oikawa broke away and twirled Sugawara up, he leant his forehead against Sugawara’s, smiling blissfully.

“I love you, Kou-chan~” his voice lacked its usual confidence, and it was something more pure, and real. Sugawara smiled widely at him, and moved to kiss his nose.

“I love you too, Tooru.”

There was the clearing of a throat, and the two jumped apart, and turned to Ukai, who nodded discretely towards the window, where Hinata and Nishinoya were watching out, equal looks of shock on their face. Sugawara looked at them in horror, and waved them away, flushing a soft pink.

Oikawa pulled Sugawara towards him by his waist, and kissed his cheek, and as Sugawara buried his face in Oikawa’s shoulder, Ukai coughed loudly, and motioned for the two of them to run. At Sugawara’s confused look, he waved them away and told them to run.

“Nishinoya looks like he has ideas.”

Sugawara put his face in his hands, and Oikawa grinned, grabbing the strap of his bag beside him, and one of Sugawara’s hands, dragging him off.

They ran and ran, ignoring the loudly bickering of the Karasuno Volleyball Club, and laughed as Nishinoya called after Sugawara. Both Oikawa and Sugawara were out of breath, but they ran beside each other, holding hands as they did.

“Wait! My bag!” Sugawara cried out, and Oikawa let out a groan of pain, and turned them around, and running back, and as they passed Nishinoya, Sugawara looked pointedly away, and Oikawa winked at him, poking his tongue out.

Nishinoya gave him a threatening look, but when he heard the laugh pour out of Sugawara’s mouth, he grinned. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to make Oikawa kneel and lecture him, and threaten him in explicit detail on how he will disembowel him if he does anything to Sugawara. But for now, he’ll leave them.

They ran back to the clubroom, and Sugawara slung his bag over his shoulder, and Oikawa stood at the entrance, grinning.

“Your libero wasn’t too happy.”

“Not his problem.”

“Guess what he did, though.”

“What?”

Oikawa winked, “He smiled.”

Sugawara considered it, and laughed, “You’re going to be lectured soon, I imagine.”

“Should I be scared?” Oikawa stepped forward towards Sugawara.

Sugawara grabbed the side of his face, and grinned, “Depends, will I have anything bad to report after tonight?”

Oikawa smirked, “Definitely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy brolentines day you nerds
> 
> there should be a kenhina fic uploaded in a few days that follows this so read that if you want lmao
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this!!!


End file.
